


I Want To Be Your Everything

by RondaGoins



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaGoins/pseuds/RondaGoins
Summary: Marriage Proposal!Let me know what you guys think please. Any feedback welcome!I got the title from a song of course.I posted without editing at first because I was an emotional mess writing this. I just went through it though and I think I got everything.





	I Want To Be Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/gifts).



Ian and Mickey have been together for 3 years now. 3 consecutive years, that's not including their fuck buddy days. Days of Terry catching them or beating the shit out of Mickey for being gay. Days when they felt like being together was impossible and that it could never become reality because of people around them, mainly just Terry, nobody else seemed to have given a shit who they banged. 

After Mickey got off the hook for that stupid Sammi shit, he came back and packed his shit and was going to leave town for good and never come back. Mandy was gone and Ian made it pretty clear when Svetlana had to pay him to come see Mickey in Prison that he was done for good. Mickey knew that day would come eventually. He wasn't good enough for Ian, never was. Ian didn't belong in the Southside, he was a happy and outgoing person with hopes and dreams and set out to accomplish them. Mickey was just a bitch slapping southside piece of trash. A phase Ian must have went through. He really couldn't blame Ian for being done with him, no matter how much he changed and tried his damndest to show Ian that he cared, that he loved him, that he would do fucking anything for him, he would never be good enough. 

That's what he used to think anyway, he doesn't anymore. He knows for sure now that Ian loves him and always has, he gets daily reminders now and sometimes still gets apologies for those days. Before Mickey had packed up all of his shit to leave town, Ian had come barreling through his door apologizing, crying real fucking tears, and begging Mickey to stay. Mandy had told Ian about Mickeys plans to leave town and apparently Ian decided that he was having none of that. He said that the bit of time they spent apart was torturous without Mickey and it made him realize how much Mickey did care about him and how he always had his back no matter what. Mickey could never turn Ian down so he let Ian say what he had to say and then kissed him with everything he had in him. 

Here they are 3 years later, out having dinner at Sizzlers, another thing Mickey never thought would be possible. Going out on dates, holding hands in public, kissing in public, he even lets Ian take pictures of them and put it on Faceback or whatever the fuck it's called, with Terry dead, they are finally free. He was found face down in a ditch somewhere, he probably owed someone money or some shit. He went missing while Mickey was in prison and shortly after he was released they found Terry's body. Mickey had still cried like a bitch, but Ian was there to reassure him that crying was okay, it was normal to cry when your father died. 

They made it a point to come to Sizzlers at least every other week because this is where their first date was supposed to be and where it ended up being anyway, when they officially got together. The food was amazing as well. Most of the time they come together with just them, but sometimes they invited their friends from work. 

Mickey is a mechanic now, somehow the beautiful girl at the front desk named Ashley befriended his grumpy ass and they talk and laugh at work all day and hang out outside of work quite often. She could be a smartass if you pissed her off and she didn't bite her tongue, maybe that's why Mickey liked her. 

Ian made a friend at work as well. She wasn't an EMT like him, she actually came and helped them with little things as a volunteer. She too, was beautiful and one of the sweetest and sincere people Ian has ever met. He'd never say it out loud but he liked Charlotte even better than Sue. It was, however, quite obvious because he hung out with Charlotte outside of work. They all 4 get together at least twice a week, either meet at Sizzlers or meet at one of their houses for a card game and drinks.

Ian and Mandy, right now, have a surprise for Mickey. Mandy is flying in tomorrow from New York. She's a model now, on covers of magazines and all over the internet. They both know that Mickey will act like he doesn't care about Mandy coming to visit, but they both see through it. Ian could even swear that last time Mandy visited he saw tears well up in Mickey's eyes. 

Svet and Yev live right down the street from them and they see Yev whenever they want. Ian sees the way that Mickeys eyes light up every time Yev is around and Mickey and Svet get along now better than ever. Yev is 9 now and he takes advanced classes and there has been talk of bumping him up a grade. He even helps tutor kids, but he's no saint, he's been caught with cigarettes and a lighter and he cusses like Mickey. It's like he is a completely different kid between School and home. Yev stays with Ian and Mickey whenever he wants and they do family nights every week where it's just the 3 of them and they play video games, watch a movie, play a board game, or charades. 

Mickey. Mickey is so beautiful, even right now eating that nasty rare ass steak with the blood dripping down his chin, but he has a genuine and happy smile on his face and his eyes are sparkling. Ian let's Mickey know how he feels all the time now. He tells Mickey that he's beautiful and sometimes Mickey bitches about it, but sometimes he doesn't, either way Ian knows he likes it by the blush on his face or the way Mickey moans louder when Ian says it while they’re making love. The day he chose to run to Mickey's house and stop him from leaving was the best decision he has ever made. Nobody could ever make him feel the way Mickey makes him feel. Special, important, loved, cared for. He would marry this man if he wasn't so nervous to broach the subject, scared of rejection. Things are so great right now, he doesn't want to fuck it up.

Mickey can literally see love in Ian's eyes right now. He's looking at Mickey like he's some type of God or something and Mickey knows there's no way in hell Ian could think that he's hot right now eating this steak the way that he is. Mickey wonders if his eyes look like that to Ian, he's sure they do. That's why Mickey has something special he wants to do for Ian, that romantic fucker will probably shit his pants when the time comes for Mickey to put it in action. Mickey already has most of it planned out and has talked to Ashley and Charlotte about it and has had their help and opinions with how to make it perfect. He's going to propose. He laughs out loud at what Ian's face will look when it happens.

“What's so funny babe?” Ian asks with a smile on his face because Mickeys laughter is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Ian calls him babe in damn near every sentence now, so Mickey is used to that now and will occasionally call Ian babe too.

“Nothing, just a joke Ashley told me today at work.” he replied with the first thing that popped in his head.

“Oh God what is it?” Ian asked. Fuck, should have seen that coming, great job Mick. He scrambles to think of a joke.

“Uh... what comes after 69?”

“70?” Ian replies but it sounds like a question.

“Mouthwash!” Mickey says and burst out laughing. Good one that was pretty funny, he thinks to himself. Ian cracks up too and he's so beautiful, sometimes Mickey doesn't understand how he got so lucky.

“That was funny.” Ian says after his laughter dies down. Mickey smiles. They finish eating and go home. Ian immediately strips and goes for the shower. He's had a long day at work today, they lost someone and that always hits him hard. He can't wait to get it bed and cuddle with Mickey, that always makes him feel better.

Mickey was off work today so he had already taken a shower, so he chose to get in his boxers, flop down on the bed, get comfortable, find something to watch and wait for Ian. He had just gotten really into the Law and Order episode he was watching when he heard a loud knock on the door that made him jump. He went and opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Mandy smiling back at him. He blinked a couple times to see if she was real. She hadn't said anything about visiting.  
“Hey assface!” she yelled happily and hugged him. He hugged her back, squeezing a little to tight. He would never admit it but he loved seeing Mandy.

“I missed you too Mickey.” she said and kissed his cheek. He let her this once. It's been almost a year since he's seen her. Shit! He has to include her in his proposal plan! That's perfect. Everybody they love will be there, even all of the Gallaghers and Balls. He moved away from the door to let Mandy in and walked to the bedroom to make sure that Ian was still in the shower and he was. He walked back to the living room and told Mandy his plan fast before Ian could hear, by the time he was done she had tears coming from her eyes. She never thought Mickey would be the one to propose. She hugged him again and in the middle of the hug Ian walked out ass naked humming a song, eyes closed and drying his hair with a towel. The siblings chuckled and when Ian heard Mandy he quickly put the towel around himself and blushed after he shouted a loud “Shit!” Mandy turned to Mickey.

“You really take all of that up the ass?” she asked shamelessly looking at Mickey's ass. Ian laughed.

“Shut up bitch.” Mickey demanded. “What are you doing here? You didn't say anything about visiting.” he asked.

“Ian planned it actually, we wanted to surprise you.” Mandy replied. They waited for a snarky comeback but instead Ian got his mouth mauled by Mickeys. Ian let out a surprised gasp but returned the kiss quickly. Mandy smiled, her eyes welling up again as they pulled away from each other. She tried to wipe them fast but Ian had already seen and had a look of concern on his face. Shit!

“ What's wrong Mandy?” Ian asked hugging her. She smiled and hugged him tight.

“I'm I'm just really happy to see you guys.” she replied recovering herself quickly. Mickey looked relieved. Romantic fuckers, he thought to himself. 

“Bitch cried hugging me.” Mickey lied. Ian laughed. 

“It has been almost a year since we seen you.” Ian said to Mandy. She felt bad and told herself she would visit more often. 

“I know, I'm sorry.” she said quietly.

“For fucking what? You have a goddamn good job going don't fucking apologize. We understand.” Mickey said, shocking both Ian and Mandy again. Mickey ignored their shocked faces and went to get a beer. Fuck all this mushy shit, well I guess I better get used to it, he thought to himself.

They spent the day in the house talking, laughing, joking around and watching T.V. Mandy's cheeks hurt from smiling at her happy brother and his soon to be fiance. She doesn't know how Ian can't tell that Mickey has something up his sleeve, he usually puts up such a good front, but he hasn't at all today. She's so happy for them and can only hope that she finds love like theirs someday. That night they all fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, laying on each others shoulders. Tomorrow is the big day!

The next day Ian and Mandy awake to the sound of pots and pans and Mickey cursing coming from the the kitchen. Ian wonders what the hell he's doing in there, he knows that Mickey isn't cooking, he rarely ever does. He sneaks to the entrance of the kitchen with Mandy at his heels, looking as well. What he sees makes him tear up a little and smile at the same time. Mickey is cooking, he has bacon, sausage, and pancakes going and he's mumbling something that sounds like…... poetry? Mandy realizes what he's mumbling and steps into action.

“Good morning Mickey!” she says walking into the kitchen now with Ian following her, and Mickey jumps a little but plays it off.

“Good morning bitch… and babe.” he says and kisses a smiling Ian. Mandy decides not to comment on that one. It's not the first time she's heard Mickey call Ian babe, but she's pretty sure it doesn't happen often. She takes a seat at the kitchen table and looks through the magazine sitting there that she is on the front of.

“So Ashley and Charlotte want to meet at Sizzlers tonight. Is that cool? They wanna meet Mandy too.” Mickey says to Ian.

“Of course!” Ian replies excitedly. “Why are you cooking breakfast? You rarely ever cook.” Ian asked. Mickey couldn't contain his smile which made Ian smile.

“I'm just in a good mood today.” Mickey replied and kissed Ian again before Ian went and took a seat by Mandy. We didn't fuck last night so he has to be so happy because Mandy is here, Ian thought to himself. 

They ate breakfast and talked for awhile and before they knew it it was time to get ready to meet Ashley and Charlotte at Sizzlers. Mandy made a big deal about picking out what Ian wore and he gave in when he seen Mickey showered and dressed wearing a suit? He's only seen Mickey in a suit once and it wasn't a good time for them, but seeing him now, here, in this dark blue suit that goes perfectly with his eyes and the way he's smirking at Ian like he knows exactly what's going on down in Ian's pants right now, is making Ian's mouth water but he can't attempt to even try to get words out right now.

“Me and Ashley made a bet about something at work and I lost so she's making me where this shit tonight.” Mickey answered the unasked question and that wasn't a lie either. “No no back up! It took me forever to get this on, Ian you're not taking it off.” Mickey said when he saw the look in Ian's eyes change and he started walking towards him. Ian settled for kissing him at the moment, but later, oh he can't wait until later.

“Okay but can I rip it off later?” Ian asks and he's dead serious but Mickey is smirking.

“Maybe, we'll see.” Mickey laughs. 

Mandy has the same shocked reaction when she sees Mickey but recovers quicker than Ian and eventually they are all heading out the door. Ian wore a red ass suit with a blue tie because he's a good boyfriend like that and Mandy is in one of her expensive ass dresses so they all look like they should be going to some fancy, expensive restaurant instead of Sizzlers. When they get there Ashley and Charlotte are already there laughing and talking. When they look up and see the 3 of them their jaws drop and their eyes go wide.

“Goddamn! You guys are fucking hot!” Ashley says.

“More like…. Beautiful.” Charlotte corrects, looking at each one, eyes landing on Mandy. She stands up quickly.

“Hi, I'm Charlotte and this is Ashley, you must be Mandy you guys look just alike. It's good to finally meet you.” she says and sticks out her hand. Mandy shakes it with with a smile.

“Yeah I am. It's good to finally meet you guys too.” The 3 sit at the table and Mandy knows that Mickey said that the Gallaghers and Balls are going to show up, but she wonders how he will pull that off without being suspicious, he's managed to cover his tracks so far though so she's sure he's got this. They all get to know each other while Mickey and Ian mostly make out like teenagers and whisper to and giggle at each other. Out of nowhere they hear 

“IAN!!!” it's Liam. He's older now but Ian is still his favorite. Ian is shocked for a minute but stands up to hug his brother. He looks over and sees his whole damn family along with Kev and Vee and even Svet and Yev are with them. Holy shit! He turns to Mickey to ask if they can join them but Mickey already has a server pulling tables together for them. He can't help but smile, he loves that man so much. They all take seats, Yev at Mickey's side and Ian at his other. Mickey looks across the table at everybody in their lives. He never thought that this would be possible, but here they are with friends and family and he's about to propose to the love of his life. He feels his pocket to make sure the ring is still there and it is so he just has to wait for the right time.

They come here so often that they pretty much know everyone who works here and Mickey has already told them about his plan as well. He's getting nervous now, he hopes he doesn't sound like a fucking Idiot when he does this. Everyone at their table glances at him every now and then and it's making him even more nervous. Sizzlers plays quiet music everyday, mostly country because it's not inappropriate. Mickey flicks his head at Joe, the owner, silently telling him to play the songs that he requested. He ended up picking 2 songs both from Keith Urban. Your Everything will play first and then Only You Can Love Me This Way will play next. He's heard Ian play both songs multiple times before and he feels that they fit perfectly for the moment so he chose them. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs waiting for the music to start. It did and it was louder than usual and caught Ian's attention. Mickey could see him start quietly singing along. He grabbed Ian's hand to get his attention, Ian looked at him with a smile already on his beautiful face. Mickey squeezed his hand once, then let go and he took a deep breath and stood up in front of Ian, not giving a shit that all eyes were on them. Ian looked so confused it was adorable. He took Ian's hand again.

“Ian, We have been been through some shit.” he chuckled at the understatement and Ian was looking around the table trying to figure out what was going on. “But we somehow made it through all that shit. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be dealing, dead or in jail and I sure as hell wouldn't be who I am without you. I just want you to know how grateful I am that you barged into my life and refused to fuckin leave.” Ian had tears welling up in his eyes, but he was still so shocked that he didn't know what was actually going down right now, it wasn't registering. “You showed me who I am Ian, you set me free, you loved me when nobody else gave a shit about me, you showed me what love is supposed to be. I don't know what made you stick around back then when I treated you like shit, but I'm so glad you did.” Ian's tears were flowing now and Mickey's were too but he didn't give a shit. Ian deserves this. “You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you.” he said and dropped down to one knee, not bothering to wipe his eyes. He pulled the box out and looked up into Ian's glassy wide eyes. “Ian Gallagher will you marry me?” he asked. 

Ian looked down at the ring and he couldn't believe this was happening right now. His heart was beating so fast and if Mickey didn't have real tears in his eyes Ian would probably think that this was some sort of joke.

“Y Y Yes?” was all Ian could muster. Mickey smiled and pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He took the ring out and slipped it on Ian's finger, relieved that if fit perfectly. Ian must have recovered by then because the next thing Mickey knew Ian was kissing him. 

“I'm not done.” Mickey said when they parted and Ian looked at him like questioningly.

“I uh picked these songs. Will you dance with me?” he asked, and he never thought he would ever ask anyone that, but he wanted to change everything for Ian tonight. He wanted to see Ian the happiest he's ever been tonight and Mickey wasn't gonna let anything inside of him stop that. Even though they were at Sizzlers and nobody else was dancing. He didn't give a shit, tonight was Ian's night and Mickey was gonna make the most of it. Ians smile took up his whole face and he nodded his head.

They found an empty floor space and Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and Ian held Mickeys waist and they swayed. 

“ I can't believe you did this.” Ian said. His smile was even wider than normal and Mickey didn't think that was possible but he was so fucking happy to be the one to put it there. Ian deserved the world. Mickey smiled back.

“You really didn't catch on?” Mickey asked.

“No! I I never expected this to happen.” he admitted. Mickey kind of felt like shit for that, but it made him love Ian even more, knowing that Ian still stuck around even when he never thought he would get this. Mickey just kissed him. He would do anything for Ian.

“You deserve this.” Mickey said when they parted. 

“I love you so much Mickey.”

“I love you so fuckin much Ian.”


End file.
